creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Barred Wood Window
Basic Information The Barred Wood Window is a flat building element that looks like a wooden window with vertical (or horizontal, if rotated) wooden bars. "These were the windows in your 'Minimal Security Prison' concept. Strangely, the idea didn't see wide adoption." How to obtain Currently these windows as already crafted items cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor obtained from any Creatures. Barred Wood Windows can only be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened with "q" as the default key) after finding and learning the according rare crafting Recipe. How to find the rare crafting Recipe This Recipe is occasionally dropped by Canyon creatures like Trogs, Dustevils or Dried Leafies that can also often be encountered around Cacti. The rare Recipe can also sometimes be harvested from these animals if they are your Pets since update R22 in September 2015. Additionally to that, the rare crafting Recipe can also be found in low tier Treasure Chests, meaning Wood Treasure Chests that spawn on solid surface blocks only during night-times in darkness, or in Stone Treasure Chests that spawn on rocks of the Fossil layer (like in Caves) in darkness and Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on rocks of the Stalactite layer in darkness. More rarely, the rare crafting Recipe for this block can be obtained from Things or Keepas of any kind either as a loot or pet-harvest. To be permanently added to the crafting menu (and to be carried over to all other Creativerse gameworlds like all rare and store-bought Recipes), this recipe has to be learnt at first by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or dragging it with the left mouse-button over your player character model on the right side of the inventory. Crafting Barred Wood Windows To craft 4 Barred Wood Windows at a time, you'll need: * 1 Canyonstone (of any type, can also be Dark Canyonstone or Ruddy Canyonstone) * 4 blocks of Wood or Logs of most types * 4 Wood Rods, made of most kind of Wood or Logs in a Processor * 1 Stone Rod, made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor Using Barred Wood Windows Barred Wood Windows can be placed into the game-world for building purposes, for example into a wall or ceiling. These windows can be fully rotated since update R44 in June 2017 by pressing and holding r (as the default key) and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while pointing the cursor at the rotated example, so that all items of the same stack will then face the same direction when being placed. Just like all other windows they will auto-connect to adjacent windows placed right beside them with the same rotation, but not around corners and not with different types of windows. Different from doors, windows cannot be wired, opened nor locked. You won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Barred Wood Windows that have been placed into the world. Of course you won't be able to take such items on claims of other players (or in game-worlds) where your permission level is set low. Trivia Even though these windows are made of wood, they are fireproof and can even be placed into liquid Lava without catching fire - different from flammable Wood Windows. Category:Recipe Category:Furniture Category:Crafted Category:Windows